When I Pretend
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Blood is spilled, and instead of James losing his life, a mate is found. The God of War is going to remind the world on why leaving him and his alone is a good idea. This is based on the Twilight world with some major changes that suit me. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 Condescending Talk

**Yep a new story. Well, it's one that was sitting on my possible stories and had a lot of votes. More importantly, my Beta group loved it. So when I told the new Beta that Twilighted Tea Shoppe is more for a eye to look to make sure I did the changes, the rest of them talked her into the new one. And I gave her the old one too. **

**This is one of TEN WIP stories. They all have been updated or sent to betas except for two. And they will be worked on tomorrow. So I will try to update once a week, but remember, I'm human and so are my betas. We all try, however, we have all had that yucky week. Or Weeks. **

**Disclosure: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers. **

**Word Count: 1,401 Words - This is how many words I used to get it out on paper.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Lying From You _by Linkin Park - Song I use on repeat until chapter is done. Inspires the chapter and the title of the chapters.

* * *

"Tell him to avenge you, TELL! Him!" James demands of the human in front of him as he pushes her before the mirror with the camera in her face.

He is enjoying this – playing with the human that the golden-eyed coven was protecting. Pity, he thought this would be more of a chase with the mind reader and the fortune teller, much less the God of War. He had been ordered to check in on the blonde, but the call of the chase was too strong. Hunting this human was supposed to relieve the boredom. What else can he do? The blonde never seems to care since he had gotten involved with the witch.

He growls as she sprays him in the face with some liquid and runs from him. '_Really? She is putting up more of a fight than their whole coven has.'_ He jumps lazily and lands in front of her, grinning. '_She is wasted on the mind reader. She is way too defiant for that youngling. She deserves more.'_ He looks her over and wonders if he should turn her or perhaps take her with him to the Volturi and put an end to the Cullen coven. After his charge is extracted, of course.

Picking her up, he negligently tosses her across the room and he grins as he hears the sickening sound of her head hitting the pillar. This is so much more fun. _'How pitiful is it that a human gives me more enjoyment than a coven of seven does?'_

He moves to her side and takes her hand, smelling the ambrosia from her. His fangs elongate as he recognizes the scent. '_No! It can't be!'_ His mind is turning over as he realizes the gem he has in his hands. James will need to be careful, but to have his coven leader come back to them? – There is nothing his leader wouldn't do to have her back, no matter the punishments he may have to suffer for it.

As this is turning over in his mind, James tells her, "It really is too bad he won't turn you, but you are, after all, a pet."

Now, how to get him to realize it is her?

His eyes are black as can be. '_She is who we have been waiting all this time for. Now all I need to do is make sure her blood's scent reaches him and hopefully shakes off whatever hold the witch has over him.'_ Then, James realizes why he was sent this time. The Captain must have had one of his information drops.

He grins down at the girl below him. He will defend her to the death, to make sure his master will scent his mate and come into his own. A mate finding their other half is a wonderful thing to see. The changes are legendary. They have the Captain to thank for the high rate of mates in their coven. Now only one is left.

Before he could do anything else, he scents the mind reader. He needs her to stay! Reaching down, James breaks her leg. "Scream for him!" _'Bring him to me! So I can finally get revenge!_'

James' grin gets larger. Her screams and the smell of her blood will be all the incentive her mate will need to turn her. He leans close and tells her softly, "Soon it will be worth it, little one. He will be here and it will all be fixed. Just be patient." He leans back, looking her in the eye as he waits for the youngling to attack him. James is ready to play the game, to buy the time needed for him to get there.

As he is knocked away, he realizes that while exposing her blood will be the trigger for her mate, the one in front of him wants the same blood!

He growls and attacks the younger vampire. He cannot have her! Not now, not when the outcome means the end of so much effort!

Shoving him against the pillar, James growls out, "You are faster than the rest, but you are all alone. Weaker too." He is grinning, thrilled.

"Strong enough to kill you," the penny haired vampire boasts. James can't help but laugh. He will play with the youngling. Once the girl's mate comes, he will help defend them both. The rest of his coven is on their way there. He can feel his own mate is close by and knows that she wouldn't be alone.

With that, the two trade blows back and forth. James is enraged when the younger vampire tries to take Bella away. "No!" He grabs the vampire and throws him up at the windows.

Staring up at him, he bites the human. Not enough to change her, but enough so that he can track her if the other manages to take her from his guardianship. As a Tracker, and a mated Tracker, he has much more control over his venom than the child in front of him. Why did he even think she was his mate? Did his coven leader not educate them on the signs of a mated couple? If not, then they will get a lesson when _he_ comes in.

The mind reader screams and crashes into James. They continue to fight, and somehow the mind raper has him against the wall. Edward's eyes narrow as he tells him, "You think we would give him up? Much less give him her?" He snarls, "My singer?"

Hearing something, James smiles, "No way it won't happen now."

Growling, Edward bites into him, tearing out part of his neck. Before he can do anything else, Carlisle stops him, telling him he needs to take care of Bella.

Edward looks over and before he can say anything, Alice, Emmett and Jasper jump into the room. He meets the eyes of his mate as hers widen.

Before either of them can react, Jasper, taking a deep breathe, drops into a crouch. His eyes are flat black and he growls out, "MINE!" His fangs are exposed as he bares them at the rest of the room.

With that one word, he leaps over and lands crouched over Bella. He grabs her and faster than anyone can watch, he has her in a corner. His hands run over her body and his growls get louder. His mate, his other half. How could he have fallen for Alice's lies?

The sound of glass breaking is heard throughout the building as four other vampires crash into the room. James uses the distraction to twist out of Edward's hands and leaping in front of the Major, faces towards the rest of the coven, his coven.

The other four move in front of Bella and Jasper, one melting back to his brother's side. "Major," he says. He is submissive knowing that the Major is now out and has an injured mate.

The Major looks at his second-in-command and growls out, "Report." He can smell the small amount of venom in his mate not doing anything to her and he realizes that his Tracker marked her to allow him to always be able to find her. But his instincts are demanding him to turn her. However, to do this correctly he would leave himself vulnerable to the others and his mate deserves nothing less than perfection in this matter.

The tall blonde nods his head to his maker, "Everything is as it needs to be. Turn her. We will guard you and help take her to a safe area." He is careful, but he can't hide his grin of glee. Finally!

The Major growls. Her screams had lessened since he had touched her, and he knows it will be better once she is turned. She will always feel comfort when he is around. His eyes flick to the group in front of him, trying to assess what is going on.

James tells him, "Turn her. I only bit her to be able to track her in case he got her away from me. We will protect you." He knows that he will be punished, but he would do it again to make sure she could not be taken from them.

The Major nods and turns his attention to his mate. He gently moves her hair away from her face and neck. He tells her, "Lo siento, mi amor. Voy a estar aquí durante todo el tiempo, pequeña. Pero tengo que cambiar, si no vas a morir, me sigue poco después." _[I'm sorry, my love. I will be here for the entire time, little one. But I need to change you, if I don't you will die, me following soon after you.]_ His face rubs hers softly before he gently turns her head and he bites, pushing his venom into her. He can feel the changes that had started as soon as he had scented her starting to accelerate as her blood mixes in with his venom. She is to be half of one of the very few, very rare happenings in their world, a bonded mate.

At the same time, they hear two voices scream out, "NO!"

James and the tall blonde laugh at the two. "It is way too late. You were never going to be able to keep him from her. One little drop of blood, a paper cut even, would have exposed her to him for what she is. If you would have turned her, he still would have found her and killed you for daring to have your venom in her in place of his own. No way was this ever going to not happen." And the rest of his coven is grinning in glee.

Alice and Edward fly to attack, to get Bella away. The blondes grin as they both attack the golden duo.

During this time, Jasper has injected the venom into his mate. His nose leads him to James's bite and he growls as he sinks his teeth into it, sucking until all he can taste is his own venom. Grinning, he seals the bite, then stands with her in his arms. He snarls at the Cullens as he moves quicker than they can see.

James laughs in joy, kicking the mind reader from him. "Finally!"

The other blonde yanks off the seer's arm and grins back at the other. "Time to go. Need to make sure none of these can find either of them." This will be important, to protect their leader's mate until her change is complete.

Both of their eyes show their joy as they turn to their mates. With a nod, the five disappear.

Carlisle rocks back on his feet, stunned by it all. But there was no denying it. Jasper reacted to Bella's blood as a mate would. The fangs, his reactions to her, all of it. But why had Alice not corrected Edward? And why would she claim the Jasper as her mate? And to think of it, yes, Edward had not been exposed to Bella's blood, but there should have been other signs with as much as he had been around her.

His face firms as the questions come to him. He softly calls, "Emmett, Rosalie. Grab those two and bring them. I believe we have some questions on what really is going on."

Emmett grins. Finally.

* * *

**Final Count: 1,949 words**

**Just to warn you guys. This is rated M for a reason. And because of Fanfiction's rules, I have a WordPress account you can find on my Profile. The reason I am telling you this is that I will CUT out scenes and leave a note saying that the content is on my WordPress account. But in case someone who shouldn't be reading this is, well they can't report me. And since I write True Blood fics as well as Twilighted (and other fandoms) I know a lot who got canceled. **

**This story is coming to you thanks to the reviews on my WordPress site. Please leave one to keep me motivated. As I mentioned, I have 10 fics going. I used to spend days answering reviews, but I just can't anymore. If you ask a serious question, I will reply. Otherwise, I store your reviews for a day when I get a nasty review and/or I am having a bad day. I read them ALL. Sometimes multiple times. I spend time (hours or days sometimes!) writing this, you can spend a couple of minutes saying something nice. Thanks.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2 Sift Through The Lies

**Yes, I had to go and write more on this since you guys liked it so much! Many many thanks to Bertie Bott for her awesome Beta skills. She is also writing a story, Thirsty for Your Love. Check it out!**

**As with all my stories... any questionable content is removed. The uncensored version will only be on my WordPress site. There will be notes. See you below! (My link is on my profile)**

**Disclosure: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers. I just have a dream and write about it. Then get begged to continue.**

**Word Count: 2,264 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: From the Inside _by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_Carlisle rocks back on his feet, stunned by it all. But there was no denying it. Jasper reacted to Bella's blood as a mate would. The fangs, his reactions to her, all of it. But why had Alice not corrected Edward? And why would she claim the blonde as her mate? And to think of it, yes Edward had not been exposed to Bella's blood, but there should have been other signs with as much as he had been around her._

_His face firms as the questions come to him. He softly calls, "Emmett, Rosalie. Grab those two and bring them. I believe we have some questions on what really is going on."_

_Emmett grins. Finally._

_Next:_

* * *

Jasper is running through the streets of Phoenix, trusting in his coven to disperse his and his mate's scents so that no one can follow them. The coming time is crucial, and will set the tune for their mating, and quite frankly, Jasper is in the mood to dismember and torture any Cullen who comes close to him right now.

He and his beast, the Major, are trying to rationalize what has happened. He knows there is no doubt that Bella Swan is his mate. His reactions are only for those who are True Mates and they are rare in their world. His coven is unusual with so many but that is because of Peter. His talent often told him if there is or will be a mate for the coven. Peter's Mate can see things in even more detail about this. It is uncanny how their talents work, and most guess it is because Jasper turned both of them. The two of them together make it possible for all of them to be True Mated.

Peter had told him that the Pixie bitch was not his mate, but he cannot tell you why he had ignored him. Nor why he had become an animal drinker. Him, who when combined with his beast became the God of War, drinking animal blood? Fuck! What the hell was going through his head?

He looks down at his Mate and a smile ghosts his face. The very second he had taken a breath in the ballet studio he had felt his fangs finish growing in and he _knew_ who she was. He will be punishing James for the pain his Mate had to suffer, but at the same time, he owes him a debt of gratitude. That much blood had guaranteed his attention.

He had always been attracted to Bella, but each time he would go to speak with her, Alice was there telling him he needed to feed. That she _saw_ him attacking Bella. The bitch was probably telling the truth, too. Had he been around her, Jasper would have known she was his mate. And yes, he would have attacked her in order to change her. It is the least she deserves. There is nothing kind about leaving a human as is in this world of theirs.

Currently, he is on the run, making no decisions. He doesn't want Alice to be able to see him. Right now he needs to find somewhere defensible so his mate can be allowed to finish the change. When she wakes, well… When she wakes, there will be need of his Coven to make sure they are not interrupted for a period of time. He knows that they will be busy, but for how long and the details of their time together are unknown. There are just not that many Bonded True Mates for him to know everything. He knows more about the type that Peter and Charlotte are.

Which reminds him, he will need to monitor his mate carefully. He will need to get rid of a nasty little thing that will regrow. She may be a virgin, but her hymen had probably broken by now, either by her falling and her accident, or because of other means. If he can catch it just right, he can break it again and using his venom to scar it, she will never have to suffer through the pain that most females go through. Right now, it won't hurt any less than the change, so it is the ideal time to do it. Plus, he knows that his venom would make her feel him more intensely. He smirks at that.

This, along with many other items he needs to do before she awakens, is running through his head. Before he realizes it, he is inside the Grand Canyon. He grins as he realizes he has subconsciously found a great place for him and his mate. There are so many caverns and caves that all look alike and it will make their location hard to determine to any other. And it will be completely defensible.

Soon he comes upon a box canyon with a creek coming out of it and Jasper heads inside knowing that there will be more chances for a cave with the stream, and that he can hide their scents better. Jasper quickly finds what he is looking for and he grins as he jumps through the waterfall into the temporary home for him and his mate.

He has no doubt that Peter will be here with food for his mate when it is time. Until then, he will be left alone and this pleases him. He gently places Bella down on the ground. Still touching her, he looks around the cave and notices the back has a pool of water. Everything that will be needed is here. Once he and Bella are done Mating, they can clean up and will be able to leave. Jasper is unaware of how much he really is thinking of that mating, and how he is planning everything around it.

He soon settles next to her, and studies her. Her facial features are maturing quickly, and her hair is lengthening. Her curves, which had been hidden by the clothing she wore, are becoming more evident. There will be no way that Bella will be mistaken as a high school student ever again. As a woman who had blossomed early, she is getting the benefit of it now along with his venom that is changing her to rival Rosalie in looks.

His bright red eyes are gleaming in the darkness as he looks out in the canyon, settling Bella's head in his lap so he can try to think, to plan. He has no problem doing this normally, and it baffles him that he had given into Alice and then into the Cullen's way of life. He had no need because if the emotions are bothering him, he would just change them, he is an empath for fucks sake! He shakes his head as he tries to understand all that has happened.

Instead, he turns his attention to his mate. Her talent will be something that enhances his own in some way. He suspects she is a shield, which would quite frankly make them unstoppable. But at least until she is done changing, he will not know for sure. He is still bewildered by the fact that he had ignored his Captain and lived with the boy-like pixie for so long.

James had been a surprise. He had sensed that the three nomads were familiar to him, and once he had shrugged off whatever hold the Cullens had on him, he recognized his offspring. All three had been changed by him during the time he served in the southern Army. He is interested in how they left, if they had managed to escape, or had actually served their full terms.

That was a trick by the warlords of the south. They told the new vampires that they had to serve a period of time and then they'd be released. The trouble is, unless you were really good, you were killed long before your time was up. He himself had served his term and then additional in order to free Peter and Charlotte. Peter had finished his, and had actually been hanging around for Jasper.

Jasper had served his original 50 years, but during the last decade he had felt the need to keep Peter. So he had negotiated that they both would stay for 30 more years. Peter had served out his thirty, and Jasper had 10 left. Instead of leaving, Peter found his Mate and Jasper had used the opportunity with Maria being overextended and her begging him to stay to negotiate and get Charlotte released. And he had told them both to leave.

What happened at that point was enough to cement Jasper's belief that Maria was crazy. She had actually tortured him enough and to the point that his beast and he had merged to survive. Most vampires go absolutely crazy during this time, and he had been one of the few who didn't. For her reward, he had detached her head and buried it in the deepest ocean and put her body, with just the torso remaining, on the other side of the world. Peter checks on them occasionally and if either moves, he places them farther apart.

The message was received by the rest of the vampire world. Don't fuck with the God of War. But somehow, he had been turned into a squirrel drinking laughing stock in their world. And he is not happy. Seems he will need to give lessons again to make sure that he is allowed to live the way he wishes without any interference.

The sun is setting on the canyon, and he finally says out loud, "It's beautiful, Bella. I cannot wait until you are able to see what I do. Knowing what I do of you, you too would find this breathtaking. Soon, Mi Amore. Soon."

And he runs his hands through her hair, monitoring her through her change.

* * *

The following day has them in the same position. Jasper monitoring her change with an acute ear. He is waiting for just the right moment before he takes care of some things for his little mate, and he is actually pleased she has stayed diminutive.

He is also keeping track of her change by the changes in him. He can feel the need for them to complete their mating as it grows closer and he is eager for this. He will enjoy when she wakes. For the first day, he knows from Peter and Charlotte's mating that she will only feed on him, her mate. Once the Bond is solidified, they will basically need fresh blood which he knows Peter will provide at the time. For the next couple of days, they will be lost in each other.

As the male, his body is preparing for this. He can feel the changes, most of which actually make it easier to be with humans. He smirks. His eye color will come back. The damn sparkles will remain, but will be more of a halo than a disco ball. They will be more attractive to humans than any others of their type. And even better, the fucking fangs.

The fangs allow them to drink without their venom and without inserting it. Bella, for the first century, will have less control, but Jasper will have complete control of his venom. It is how Bella's change is accelerated without using multiple bites. He gave her his concentrated venom for the change. He can only do this once in his life, and once is all that is needed.

His mind drifts back to the Cullens and he realizes not one of them is truly mated. No matter what they think, they have none of the signs of a truly mated pair. He smirks as he reminds himself to ask Peter if any of them have passed up their chances of a true mate because of their misconceptions. And he is not sure how Carlisle is not aware of this. But then again, there is not a pair within the Volturi, although it is Marcus's hope that his mate is coming. No one knows if Didyme's talent is the reason he is suffering so from the loss of her since his type of suffering is usually for a true mate, but he showed no signs of it.

His attention is brought back to the here and now as he hears some pebbles being dislodged a few canyons away. Once he is sure that it is an animal, Jasper stills again. His attention on his mate and the environment around him.

He only stirs one other time, when it is time to take care of some maintenance for his mate. Since he knows it will not hurt her he admits to himself that he will be taking great enjoyment of this process, of making sure she will be ready for him when she wakes. He will not want to wait for any reason, and to be realistic, neither will she.

* * *

**MINOR LIME - Posted in full on WordPress. Link on profile - MINOR LIME**

* * *

Don't doubt it, it still hurts like hell. In fact, Jasper is fucking pleased with his mate for not crying out during this time. The strength she is showing is amazing. And this is his method of rewarding her. Not that he will ever not please his mate.

* * *

**MINOR LIME - Posted in full on WordPress. Link on profile - MINOR LIME**

* * *

The plus to this is that she will be sensitive to his bites from his venom. This is going to make sex so much more enjoyable to her because it is his venom scarring her. Where he will be rubbing against it…

Jasper is soon sitting up, thinking… He leaves her naked since when she wakes she will just end up tearing them off of her. He knows that if Peter doesn't bring her clothes, then one of the ladies will. But for himself? Jasper looks down and quickly realizes, he doesn't care. He hates the clothing he has on. But just in case Peter doesn't remember, Jasper quickly strips, and picks up his mate to take her to the spring fed pool. She is close to finishing, and the cold water won't affect her now. He can clean off her blood from when James attacked her and get her ready.

Settling her into the pool, Jasper looks forward to the next couple of hours…

* * *

**Final Count: 2,638 words**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Nothing major yet, but next chapter is one large lemon. I will post what little I can here, but it will be posted in full on my site. My site is a NC-17 site. Do don't go there is you are not 18 or older. I would love to post the link here, but FanFiction is picky about those... **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3 Set You Free

**The chapter is truncated due to Fanfiction's rules of what can be published. On my profile is the full lemon.**

**Disclosure: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers. I am just the one that gets sucked into writing stories for challenges.**

**Word Count: 2,293 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: S.E.X. by Nickelback_

* * *

_Previously:_

_The plus to this is that she will be sensitive to his bites from his venom. This is going to make sex so much more enjoyable to her because it is his venom scarring her. Where he will be rubbing against it…_

_Jasper is soon sitting up, thinking… He leaves her naked since when she wakes she will just end up tearing them off of her. He knows that if Peter doesn't bring her clothes, then one of the ladies will. But for himself? Jasper looks down and quickly realizes, he doesn't care. He hates the clothing he has on. But just in case Peter doesn't remember, Jasper quickly strips, and picks up his mate to take her to the spring fed pool. She is close to finishing, and the cold water won't affect her now. He can clean off her blood from when James attacked her and get her ready._

_Settling her into the pool, Jasper looks forward to the next couple of hours…_

_Next:_

* * *

Jasper is sitting in the pool, watching his mate with a hunger that is quickly turning primal. His body is prepping for the sex fest that is coming. He knows that their coven will be closing in by the end of today, but they will stay out of range from his senses. He will not care who it is, Jasper will see any male coming to close as a challenge to his mate and he will kill for her right now. He is not 100% sure what is going to happen when she wakes, but the stories, fuck… The needs of his body right now are telling him he is going to take his mate here and make her completely his shortly.

Her heartbeat is growing stronger as the venom concentrates on it, and Jasper grins as he realizes that in mere seconds his little mate will be here. The wait he suffered for 150+ years is about to be fulfilled.

All of a sudden, the sound of her heartbeat stops and Jasper grabs hold of her. Even though they are mates, he will have to prove he is the dominant one in their relationship. Though the time for thinking is now way past. Jasper might believe he is in control, but in actuality it is his instincts, his beast who is in charge. And the only thing to matter to that part of him is that he claims his mate so that no one else ever dares to claim what is his.

As her eyes open, Jasper is already crouching over her, making sure that the first thing she sees, smells and senses is him. This is crucial, it will make it easier for both of them if she knows from the beginning. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes are a flat black, reflecting the beast raging inside. His mouth is open, breathing heavily to ensure her first breath will be full of his scent, full of his need for her. His fangs are barely showing in order to help dominate her.

Bella opens her red eyes and before she can even snarl at the vampire on top of her, she breathes him in, and her fangs snap down. She tries to bite him, her instincts now demanding that she claims the male above her. Her red eyes darkening as she senses that the male on top of her is hers!

Instead of her biting, Jasper's fangs drop fully and he snarls at her. Before she can react, his fangs are buried in her neck as he settles his body on top of hers, making sure they touch everywhere. Adding to their pleasure as their bodies react to each other, the venom recognizes itself in each of them, making for an intense burning sensation that is nothing but welcome by them both. While Jasper connects their bodies, he smiles, drawing from her as she bucks up. The pleasure of her mate's fangs in her body has Bella holding his head to her neck.

After a few draws of her venom coated blood, Jasper withdraws from her neck, leaving his mark on her. He grins down at her, as he tells her, "Hello, Bella." His voice is rough, his beast's growl very evident. But the southern lilt from his childhood in Texas is more evident than she has ever heard from him.

She is panting, her body driving her to complete their mating and she mewls underneath him. She is trying to wrap her body around him, but he has her pinned down until she finally lifts her head, exposing her neck to him in submission.

Appreciating the significance of her move, Jasper nuzzles her and after checking her emotions, his cocky smirk appears as he looks down and notes how perfect she fits into his body. He comments, "This is going to be enjoyable, little one. You are mine, and we will be spending today proving how very much you are mine. After I am done, you will never want another male ever again." He moves his body against her, enjoying the feel of her below him. With his beast urging him to continue, Jasper is barely holding off on becoming the beast himself, but he wants to enjoy his mate with the other.

She looks up and demands of him, "I am not feeling this so-called being yours shit." She needs the male above her, she will do anything to have him just _move_! If it takes her taunting him, then she will!

Jasper's eyebrow raises as he tells her, "Nice. I knew you, as my mate, had to be more than what you showed Fuckward." He can't help the smirk, he and his beast are loving that she is needing them so much.

* * *

**Lemon! Uncensored chapter for FanFiction is located in WordPress. Link is in Profile. Lemon!**

* * *

This moment is the one that Jasper hadn't known of. The reason that the female drinks only from the male happens only if they are lucky enough to have been changed by their mate. And then this moment happens, this loss of themselves, them being everything to each other, all they need to survive in the world. At this point, no matter what they think, they are being driven by the beast inside of them. And they will be connected to the end of time itself, their very souls joining at this very moment.

Before the two of them know it, they come back to each other, and it is pitch dark in the cave. Knowing that they are fully mated, Jasper starts licking her neck as he purrs to her. He can feel her coming back to him, and while he knows that her body will not hurt, he still feels the need to care for her. He can feel her so much clearer than anyone ever before. She is his, and he takes care of what is his. No one is more important than the little lady beneath him, no one.

He can also feel her confusion. Jasper knows this will be hard on her. Not many vampires are turned by their mates, and while it will be a special bond for the two of them for the rest of their lives, it will make things bumpy at the beginning. Especially with her being a virgin, and thinking of him as a brother to her boyfriend. Her human mind will kick in and start battling her new instincts.

The only positive thing will be that she will know that he is hers. And he will reinforce that. But soon coming are the doubts she will have and the human side coming out.

In short, soon will come a time he will be doing whatever it takes to make his mate happy, to show her that he does care for her. The mating has only shown them both who the perfect person for them is. Now, he needs to calm her rational mind and help her understand what is going on.

Jasper will be needing all those lessons his mama taught him soon.

* * *

**Final Count: 3,120 words**

**I know, short. But I have too many stories out there to risk being booted off. The chapter was posted on WordPress earlier today, but no one but the Facebook group got notice. I am tired. I took a day out for me, and frankly, I am only on the computer to post this and see if I can edit a chapter. Then off I go back to my day off. I figure I should get one once a month at least. Yes. Once a month, that was the last time I took a day off my stores.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4 Gonna Be Ok

**Another Wednesday, and another update! Many, many, thanks to the Beta of this one, Bertie Bott. She is writing a Damon/Bella fic called Thirsty For Your Blood. Check it out! **

**Disclosure: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers. I am just the one that gets sucked into writing stories for challenges.**

**Word Count: 2,169 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Odd One _by Sick Puppies

* * *

_Previously:_

_He can also feel her confusion. Jasper knows this will be hard on her. Not many vampires are turned by their mates, and while it will be a special bond for the two of them for the rest of their lives, it will make things bumpy at the beginning. Especially with her being a virgin, and thinking of him as a brother to her boyfriend. Her human mind will kick in and start battling her new instincts._

_The only positive thing will be that she will know that he is hers. And he will reinforce that. But soon coming are the doubts she will have and the human side coming out._

_In short, soon will come a time he will be doing whatever it takes to make his mate happy, to show her that he does care for her. The mating has only shown them both who the perfect person for them is. Now, he needs to calm her rational mind and help her understand what is going on._

_Jasper will be needing all those lessons his mama taught him soon._

_Now:_

* * *

Jasper soon has the two of them in the water and he is carefully bathing her, waiting for her to come back to him. He is worried, not knowing how she, as a newborn, will take everything. As it is, while he knew quite a bit about mating, nothing anyone told him would have really prepared either of them.

He thinks back on it, and while his mind felt like it had been reasoning, he can see now that all he could really think about was her. And while that has not lessened, nor will it ever in their lives, at the time he had been concentrating more on claiming her and making sure that no one will be able to deny them being mates.

And he knows why that instinct had been so strong. Fuckward. Him claiming Bella as his mate had never sat right with him, and now he knows why. He is fully aware of the times that his beast had almost taken over, but he had trusted that mindfuck who had told him otherwise.

Now he is worried about how she will take it. How close she will allow her beast to the surface and how much she listens to it. The best solution would be that she is somehow aware of her beast and it makes sense to her. But with how fucked up everything had been so far, he doesn't think the cards will be in his favor.

However it ends up for him, he is a fucked and he knows it. While he will fuck up with her, probably often, he will never leave her, never be unfaithful to her, and will treat her better than anyone could dream. She is the first thing in his life and he will treat her like the treasure she truly is.

But she will also know of his other side, the alpha in him. The one who claimed her. But she will also know that part of him will never hurt her. That the Major is Jasper still, and even more importantly, the God of War is her mate. He will protect her with a ferocity that has rarely been seen in the world, but on the other hand, he will cherish her. Treat her as his other half, his equal. But if she wanted that Victorian hogwash Edward had treated her with, well he isn't that man. He had been a rough and ready when he had grown up, though his mama had brought him up to his station.

Now Jasper is waiting for her to be aware and wondering how she will awake. He has her sitting in the water, leaning against him as he cuddles her to him, waiting for her reaction to their mating. And taking all he can, while he can.

He is sitting there thinking on all the choices they have available to them. He had just decided that Las Vegas would be a great place to let loose when she moves slightly, and he softly calls out to her, "Bella, mi amor."

Slowly, Bella awakens, feeling satisfied? Her whole body felt so satisfied, so content which surprises her since she is lying in water with a naked man and she has no idea who it is. She realizes that while it is pitch black in the cave, the water pool they are in has a light source, but that it should still be too dark for the detail she is seeing and feeling. She blinks, trying to understand what is going on.

Jasper sighs to himself. Confusion is what he is feeling from her, well besides the satisfaction she has been emoting since they had finished mating. He slowly sends her calm and love, as he calls her again, "Mi amor, Bella."

Hearing the voice from behind her, Bella frowns, "Jasper?" Why is he here?

He kisses her mating mark, and tells her, "Yes, darlin'?" He waits for her, he will react to her. It will be easier, but she is waking up much calmer than he had thought, even with the Mating bond solidified between them.

Confused, she asks him, "What is going on? What happened? Where are we?" And why is she naked with him?

He chuckles. "What happened is that James attacked you after you ran away from me – which we will talk about later." He kisses her again on her head, taking this opportunity while he has it. "When he did that, your blood was exposed to the air and the truth of who you really are to me was also exposed. James was actually trying to keep you safe while waiting for me. While I do not agree with his choices and will punish him for the pain you suffered, it was needed for me to awaken." His voice darkens as he remembers the haze he had been in for the last few decades. How the hell did they do it?

Shaking her head in confusion, Bella asks, "Awaken? From what?" What is he talking about?

Resting his head on hers, he tells her, "From whatever spell I was under. Bella, to be blunt, you are **_my_** mate. Not Edward's. **Mine**. I have no idea how he convinced us that you, as his singer, could be his mate. Nor how he could think to hide it from me. Something as small as a paper cut would have exposed your blood to me and I would have known. If you had been a vampire already, the both of us would have known instantly."

He sighs, his hand running up her arm as the other tightens its hold on her from around her waist. "Because of your wounds, and the pain you were in, my, well you would say other persona though that is not quite the right description, snapped forward. Our coven had surrounded us, protecting us from the Cullens. I turned you. It was cruel of Edward not to do it, keeping you human in this world, but now we know why." The last is growled out. He has a score to settle with the penny-haired younger vampire.

Shaking her head, Bella asks, "What about Charlie?"

Jasper holds her closer as he tells her, "He probably thinks you are still gone, but knowing Peter, he will be setting up your death. Doing it any other way would only put him in danger, Bella. All it would take is for Aro, leader of the vampires, to touch any one of us and he will be put to death unless it is proven he has a talent, then he would be turned. Either way, he would be gone from this world and those of us who told him would either be forced to serve Aro or given the death penalty. There is no other choice. It is why I was so against you being brought into Cullen's family. I knew the chances of someone seeing and then letting Aro know was more likely than anyone would admit."

He looks down, and feeling her upset, his beast purrs to her, trying to calm her. Instead, it startles her and as she jumps, she asks, "What are you doing?"

Jasper pulls her back to him, knowing that their skin touching is one of the things that will help calm her. Hence why he had them stay in the pool. But he answers her question, calmly, "Purring. It is a sign of a True Mate. Bella, darlin'… We have much to talk about. But first things first – how is your thirst?" As her mate, his instincts are driving him nuts to make sure she is happy, comfortable. To see if there is anything he can do to make her life better.

Swallowing, Bella cocks her head to the side. She tells him with wonder in her voice, "Not there. Jasper, what is wrong with me?" she is slightly scared. Edward had told her that her thirst would overpower her thoughts and would be all she could think about.

Shaking his head, he reaches up and turns her face to be able to look her in the eye. "There is nothing wrong, darlin'. You are just getting one of the benefits of havin' your true mate turn you. A lot of the benefits we will find out together. There are very few True Mates out there, and even fewer Bonded True Mates, which is what we are. I am your sire and your mate making us one of the very few Bonded True Mates. This is especially good for you as a newborn. Because we finished the mating, it allows you to start taking advantage of a lot of the good sides." He is cuddling into her, enjoying her scent and just plain not getting enough of her being here, in his arms…

Bella is staring at his eyes and she frowns. "Jasper, your eyes…"

He grins. "Yep, they are turning green, right mi amor?" He hopes she enjoys them, because he has actually missed them.

She is just staring in amazement and finally asks, "How?"

Grinning down at her he tells her, "Well, you are the reason for that, darlin'. There are many changes coming for me, and for you too after your blood is used up. Which also will be sooner than normal." His eyes flash darker. "If what happened to us when we finished mating is any indication, we will be exchanging blood often…"

Shaking her head, she tells him, "I don't understand. I thought my blood had been changed to venom… how can we exchange blood? And…I am so confused!" She grits her teeth as the confusion almost overwhelms her.

Jasper starts nuzzling her with his purring getting louder as he tries to calm her. When he can feel some of her emotions calm down, he informs her, "Hmmm. Let's just start as though you know nothing. I am not sure what all Eddy boy told you, but I have a feeling that a lot of it is untrue. You do have blood, darlin'. It's just laced with venom, and when it hits the air, well you know how blood is blue and turns red?"

As she nods he smiles his crooked grin, "Good girl, well what do you think venom does?"

She thinks, "Turns clear? But why?"

He kisses his mark and tells her, "I am not sure, darlin', but I can tell you that when I bit you, I tasted your blood. It has my venom in it, and will sting any other person but the two of us. It is what makes us special. My venom is in you, and because we are mates, it stays. Normally a mated pair would exchange venom, and it would still sting since they have their sire's venom in them, but that would have changed slightly as their blood is used up to reflect their own unique version. But since we are mates and my venom is the one that changed you, as well as the fact that you will be getting steady infusions of it, we will never have that problem. As your venom changes, it will merge with mine when I drink from you. This will cause you to scar so lightly that no vampire will ever see it unless I take special precautions. And when you are injured, I can take care of you if it is necessary." He kisses her mark. "In fact, the only times I could mark you was before and during our mating. I am glad that I did so." He smirks, knowing how much those marks will increase their mating for her, each and every time. The gift that will keep on giving all their eternal lives.

Frowning at him, Bella asks, "Didn't you know this before?"

He chuckles. "Some. But the marking bit? No. Which is a good thing since I took care…of something while you were changing. And because I did, you will receive extra pleasure any time we have sex. Only I will give you that pleasure." The last comes out as a growl as his eyes darken.

Bella is fascinated by the effect. When he is calmer, his eyes are such a pretty color of green, they are simply amazing. But as his emotions affect him, they turn darker. Then, his words are sinking into her, along with her memories. And if she could blush, she would.

Jasper chuckles. "Oh, Mi adorable pequeña. (_My lovely Little one)_ Life will be interesting with you!" He nuzzles her. "Come on my mate. I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. And you are all woman." His voice is all male as he tells her the last.

She is embarrassed and she tells him, "Hey! Don't think I haven't noticed we are still naked. I have no idea what happened when I woke up. But…"

Jasper nuzzles her. "The reason why we are still naked is for a couple of reasons, really. One, skin contact is best for us. If you ever need me to be calm when I am knocked out for some reason, being like this will immediately calm me. However, it comes with a nasty little side effect. My beast is out, and will kill anyone who comes upon us. The other reason is that Peter will be bringing us back blood. I don't know if it will be people or blood bags, his knower will let him know what is best. Since we are not sure, well I didn't want to ruin your clothes. Well, more than they are already."

He then sighs. "And I wanted to bathe together. You are going to find me a very affectionate mate, mi amor. I apologize, but my momma raised me to be a gentleman and taught me how to treat a woman. Unfortunately, my beast was under the control of Maria and he is not such a gentleman. He will always be loving, but he is the one, with your own beast, that drove us both to mating right away. Not that either of them was giving us a choice. But I will woo you, my Bella. I will love you, and I will make sure that nothing will ever harm you. Will you give me this?"

And there is the question that has been bugging Jasper. He is holding his breath and waiting for her answer… The answer that will allow him to know how much he will need to grovel for her forgiveness and how their mating will be.

There is nothing more serious than her answer, and it seems as though the world is waiting for it.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,652 words**

**Please review!**

**I am letting everyone know I will be babysitting this week from Friday through Tuesday. I am not sure what all I will have ready, but I will be back for the following posting week on schedule. Posting weeks for me start on Wednesdays through Tuesday. With Beta approvals of course. Obviously she is writing, and I am writing 11 stories at one time. So, be patient! Please! **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5 Age Has Never Made Me Wise

**This is one of three chapters bargained for on my Facebook Page. I wanted updates, the author and beta wanted updates from me, it all worked out. The other stories are In The End (With the Beta) and ED. **

**Disclosure: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers. **

**Word Count: 3,081 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Nothing Left To Say/Rocks _by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Previously:_

_He then sighs. "And I wanted to bathe together. You are going to find me a very affectionate mate, mi amor. I apologize, but my momma raised me to be a gentleman and taught me how to treat a woman. Unfortunately, my beast was under the control of Maria and he is not such a gentleman. He will always be loving, but he is the one, with your own beast, that drove us both to mating right away. Not that either of them was giving us a choice. But I will woo you, my Bella. I will love you, and I will make sure that nothing will ever harm you. Will you give me this?"_

_And there is the question that has been bugging Jasper. He is holding his breath and waiting for her answer… The answer that will allow him to know how much he will need to grovel for her forgiveness and how their mating will be._

_There is nothing more serious than her answer, and it seems as though the world is waiting for it._

_Now:_

* * *

Bella is looking up into Jasper's eyes, and she can feel his emotions as though he is sending them to her, but somehow she knows that is not the case.

She can feel the other being within her that he talked about, and she turns her attention to it, feeling as though this is something she needs to do.

Looking within herself, she can feel this other side as it seems to pace inside her mind. She soon finds herself in a room and can see this new side, a catlike shadow pacing. She asks, "Who are you?"

'_You.'_

Thinking, she asks, "You are me?"

'_Yes._'

Taking a risk, she says, "Do you know what is happening?"

'_Yes.'_

She snorts. "And let me guess, you only know one word answers? I thought I would be more conversational with myself."

The sound of laughter reaches her. _'I can answer more than one word, but you haven't asked for more.'_

Bella drops to the floor into an Indian-style sitting position. "Great. I am a wise-ass to myself too. Well? What can you tell me? Jasper is out there waiting for an answer, and I have a feeling it's a pretty important answer I need to give him."

The shadows move then the voice comes to her. '_You are me, and I am you. But I am the bestial side that humans keep hidden. As a vampire, you can fight me and make your life harder than it needs to be, or you can work with me and we can be powerful, unique.'_

Thinking on it, she asks, "Will it help me with Jasper and to understand what is going on?"

_'Yes.'_

She sighs. "And there is no point in fighting you is there?"

_'You'd be shocked at how many vampires do.'_

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Bella finally says, "If you are me, then spell it out. Tell me what I need to know. You know I need to know."

A sigh explodes from the shadows. _'You are correct. This is what is happening: Right now, you are mated to Jasper. You will not be far from him, ever. The pain will be unbearable. But the benefits are as he said, lesser bloodlust. You both will help carry each other's bloodlust and temper it. Jasper has already gained his natural eye color back and you will too after you decide what you will be doing. Your bodies are different. Basically, you are an evolved version of vampires. You blend in more with humans, you are able to draw them in more.'_

Bella sits there taking it in. Then she asks, "And if I give in and work with you?"

The shadow…pulsed. _'If you consent to work with me, you will actually finish the change. The last of the change is always the fight between a vampire and its human side. Our conversation right now is **not** normal. Normally the human is frightened and is attacking everything because in their mind they are trying to come to grips with what has happened and why there is another presence there. The year generally attributed with newborns is really the process of breaking down the human side to the extent where they can work with the vampire side, which is more animal like. Instead, you are one of a very few that has been changed by your True Mate. His influence is helping us both. I know what we need to do. His vampire side, that he actually coexists with at a level few understand, is helping us. Bella, Jasper is your other half, not Edward. He will never treat you different if you wish to be yourself. Be the self that you were until you came to that dreary town. Give him a chance. Give me a chance. What can it hurt?'_

Bella thinks on it and she asks, "If I get what you're saying, the longer we fight on this, the less intelligence I'll have, the less everything."

_'Yes.'_

She shakes her head. "That is stupid then. And Jasper as my mate? I don't even know him!"

_'Neither did you know Edward, and really, he did not know you.'_

Sighing, Bella comments, "So it will make no difference either way will it, to fight you, the mating, him?"

_'Why would you fight yourself? Your other half of your soul, something that has already taken place? Why are you questioning this? Are you enjoying fighting with yourself, fighting what you really want?'_

The shadows move closer and she can feel its breath on her, '_Why deny to your very self that you have always been drawn to him since that day in the cafeteria. That you have dreamed of him, desired him, and only transferred it to his brother because you felt guilty for wanting him? What good is it to deny yourself the truth?'_

"Because he was taken!"

_'And now you know he is yours. Why are fighting this?'_

Bella lowers her head, her hair sliding around her face. "Because what happens when the real world comes back and he remembers what Alice is to him?"

There's a huff from the shadow as it slinks in closer to where there is nothing but shadows with Bella in the middle. _'He is yours. He is ours. Mine. No one can take him from you. Now what do you answer?'_

Bella looks up and somehow, Jasper's face is there again, with the shadows around it as they both await the answer.

"Yes."

The roar from the shadows makes Bella seize in Jasper's arms as it jumps into her and the two combine into a merger that has never been known in the vampire world.

Holding her to him, he feels his own beast roar and he surrenders to it, allowing them to merge to find what is happening to his mate.

The two of them remain in the cave, going through a merger that will tear apart the world as they know it. They turn and bite, each striking where their marks are, finalizing the first complete True Mating of a Bonded Pair.

* * *

Peter is enjoying himself. He grins down at his mate as they are standing upon the glass walk out on the Grand Canyon. He knows that Jasper and Bella are going to change the world, and quite frankly, he is looking forward to it.

He had already gathered the supplies the two of them will need. Charlotte had asked him Bella's size to make sure she will be comfortable. She already knows what Bella looks like, but to be truthful, her mate is much better at guessing sizes.

Right now they are waiting, and they both stiffen as a vision comes to Charlotte. A snapshot is all she gets, but with Peter's knowing, it is enough. They grin and head back to the rest of the coven.

James is sitting there with Victoria between his legs, waiting. When he sees them coming back, he raises an eyebrow. "Can we get them now? I cannot tell you how much I want to shower and get a haircut."

Peter laughs at him. "You're just happy that your so called nomad days are over. But you know Jasper is going to hurt you for what you did to Bella, right?"

Frowning as he looks off in the distance, he nods. "I expect it. But I am glad we found her and that she broke the hold those two had over him. I am glad to be able to shed this disguise. I haven't been this man in decades. To be able to be ourselves…" He sighs and holding his mate close to him, he nuzzles into her.

Victoria laughs. "When are you going to take out those horrid contacts?"

Peter laughs as he looks out and pinpoints the canyon they will need to make their way towards. "I think he likes the way red eyes look on him."

James snarls as he reaches up and takes them out, flinging them away from him. "It really is okay?"

Looking back at him from over his shoulder, Peter tells him, "Yes. Jasper is mated. He is now not just himself, but somehow, Bella has made it to where he is the God of War now. He is fully one with his beast as she is with hers. Our coven is complete."

He then arches his eyebrow, "You did take care of Laurent, right?"

James lets out an evil chuckle. "Yep. The Volturi's little spy is taken care of. Why did we need him around all that time?"

Victoria laughs. "So they won't suspect a thing. You know they were told by the little seer what would happen if the coven formed. So Laurent was added to us in order to make sure it didn't."

Charlotte is grinning as she heads to the truck and grabs a couple of duffel bags, tossing them to Peter and James. "They had no idea that Peter has been one step ahead of them the entire time."

Peter kisses her head when she comes up and wraps her arms around him. "They don't know what True Mates are capable of. And Jasper and Bella? No idea at all. They are the first to fully mate as a Bonded Mate pair. Now, let's get them, because if we don't the mind-raper is going to get close and it is not time for Jasper and him to meet yet."

With that, the group is gone within the next second, only the wind leaving witness to their passing.

* * *

Jasper moans as he opens his eyes. He can feel his mate underneath him and he is trying to remember what happened.

While he is trying to remember, his hands and nose are already busy making sure Bella is fine and a smile comes as he feels her doing the same to him.

"Bella?"

She looks up from her check on him, and looking into his green eyes, she sees his widen.

He reaches out and cups her face and looks. "How?"

She chuckles. "According to my beast, it is because I agreed to work with it from the beginning. And it is only possible because of you. So thanks."

He just shakes his head. "Life is sure going to be different with you, darlin'." He then pulls her closer for a kiss and tells her huskily, "And you're not goin' to hear me complainin'."

She grins shyly to him and reaches up to him. "Jasper, what is going to happen now?"

He rubs his face into her hand and gives her a grin with dimples. "Depends on you, mi amor, and what you are wanting. I am here for you. You are my biggest concern."

She looks down, and his hand is quickly there to raise her face to his. "None of that. I get to see these beautiful brown eyes for the rest of our lives. Plus, there is nothing I want more than to _really_ look at you. The brief time we had when I talked to you in the hotel was not enough. Shit, for the rest of eternity will be too brief."

She shakes her head. "I told you that I accepted the Mating, there is no need for you to sweet talk me."

His grin breaks out, and his hand moves to run through her hair. "Darlin' this is not sweet talking you, this is me telling you the truth. Get used to it."

* * *

**Lemon removed, can be found at WordPress, link on Profile**

* * *

He rests his forehead against hers, both of them connected as intimately as any couple can be, both of them gasping.

Bella is the first to catch her breath. "Is it always going to be like this?"

Not able to help the smirk that comes to his lips, he tells her, "Better if I can make it, Darlin'." He leans forward and captures her lips with his and he kisses her possessively. "Thank you," he murmurs right above her lips and kisses her softer. Her lips answer his, both of them content in that moment, connected to each other.

But too soon, life came crashing in with Peter's voice echoing to them, "So Major, when you going to grab this stuff so we can take your mate somewhere more classy? Which shouldn't be hard with you starting out like this."

Jasper's growl sounds out and Peter laughs. He tosses in the bags, telling him, "Blood bags in the first one, clothing for you and your mate in the second. We will be waiting for you, so no fuckin's, ya hear?"

Another growl sounds out and Peter yips as Charlotte slaps him behind the head. "No embarrassing her, you dumb hick."

Laughter sounds as the coven members grin before they all take up positions, guarding their leaders as they get dressed.

* * *

Jasper kisses her one final time and sitting her carefully down on the side of the pool, grabs the bags. He opens the one with the blood and tosses one to her. He tells her, "Use your fangs to pierce it and drink from it."

He watches her, and when she starts drinking, he spares a look to see how many blood bags are in the duffel. Counting, he raises his eyebrows. He picks it up, and brings her another one when she finishes the current one.

She grabs it and is soon drinking it and then another after it. But then, she notices he has not had any and she stops.

He smiles and tells her, "I'll drink when you are done." When she started to protest, he reached up and cupped her face. "It's instinct, mi amor. As my mate, I make sure you are satisfied before I eat. And you can't fool me, so drink up." He watches as she goes back to drinking. He chuckles, then goes to grab the last duffel bag.

Opening up, he smiles to see what he considers normal clothes. He grabs them and dresses quickly, watching his mate all the while. When he senses her getting satisfied, he grabs her clothes and is by her side.

She watches him, then hands him the bag she had been drinking from. Watching him grin, he puts his fangs in and is drinking from it. He watches as she looks through the clothing, then nodding, she puts them on.

He finishes with the blood bags quickly. He doesn't need as much as she did, and he is pleased with how she handled dressing herself. He still had his old clothing in case she ripped through anything, but instead, he places the empty blood bags in the empty clothing duffel, placing the other one in it too along with his old clothes.

Bella laughs at his sneer. "I never thought those were your type."

He shook his head as he holds out his hand for her. "Never my style. And that is going to be the first thing we find out. How the hell did I get so fucked up?"

He had been walking with her out of the cave and Peter appeared before them, walking up slowly. He had been careful not to startle her, knowing that Jasper would literally have his head if he did. "I told you she wasn't yer mate, Major."

Jasper grins. "Peter. Is everything ready?"

At his nod, Jasper looks to his mate. "I'll introduce you to everyone soon, darlin'. But for now, let's get out of here."

As she smiles, Peter takes the bag from Jasper, and soon the coven is making its way out of the canyons, heading quickly for Nevada.

* * *

**Final Count: 3,112 words**

**I am working away on my Posting Vacation. I am almost done moving Tea Shoppe, and then will finish that one. It's been hanging for three years and deserves to be put away. Once I am done with that, then I will updates more of the regulars, then send them off to the betas, then work to finish What If. I am also getting ready to write some Original Fiction to be able to show to my hubby that writing can support us. Hopefully!**

**I am not giving up and am antsy to work back on my favorites, but if I finish these two stories, a lot of stress will be off of me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Also, for any who like ED, it has been nominated for an award! For more details, head out to either my Facebook group or my WordPress Site, both of which is linked in my profile.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


End file.
